Porcelain Doll
by Peculiar-Pizza-Muncher
Summary: All of us has a hobby. Some of them are bizarre yet interesting. However, what if Akashi's passion triggers a side that could endanger the people around him? Will he succumb to his other self's desire? This is an alternate universe where Akashi never met the GoM or Kuroko during middle school or high school.
1. True and Bad Ending: Deranged Endearment

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I was inactive but here I am! This story is kind of inspired from both Mad Father and Dead Silence. It's a plot bunny that's been jumping in my head every night XDDD I want to thank the people who added me to their favorites and followed me. I also want to thank the reviews given by Rinfantasy, Jewel of the Dark, lunatari23, Tsundere Fish and Scarlet Aki-chin! You've all encouraged me to continue and I love you guys! XD For that, I shall work on a sequel for The Adorable Encounters.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its children/characters all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Any similar works are purely coincidental. The pictures that I use aren't mine, they're all the properties of the glorious artists that I've encountered. I also don't own the game Mad Father and the movie Dead Silence.**

 **Warning: Necrophilia, pedophilia, a suffering Akashi and a character death will occur in this fanfic. If you're petrified of such things, you can turn back but if you insist then go ahead and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The sound of the pendulum clock clicking resonated throughout the manor. The whole house was pitch dark except for one room. A silhouette was pacing around the chamber, it appears that he seems to be deep in thought. A man not older than 30 with hair as red as the blood that runs through his veins, hetero-chromatic eyes with colors similar to glimmering rubies and topazes. This young man was known as Akashi Seijurou.

He has a hidden hobby that's unknown to many, some may question his fascination towards it. However, he has no intention in discontinuing his passion for doll making. His mother would often take him to antique doll shops, he admired the handiwork of the shop keeper as he wanders aimlessly in the store. Unfortunately, his time with his mother was shortened by the time she perished at the age of 37. He has not once been informed of the cause of her death by his father.

* * *

 _As the days passed by, his father turned into a much more strict person. He spent his entire day with tutors and lessons that weren't normally for kids his age. His sanity lessened and lessened as the pressure kept increasing. He felt numb as his father continuously pummeled his ideals to him. He resorted to slashing his wrists in his bathroom, watching the way his plasma flow within his sink's drain. The shade reminded him of his mother's tresses. Oh, how much he missed her. His body fell as he felt light headed, tears started spilling from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling._

 _"...M-mother..," murmured lightly as he slowly closes his eyes due to the blood loss._

 _Luckily, a maid who was about to clean his washroom discovered his unconscious body on the floor coated with a red substance that's seeping out of the young master's. Panicked screams reverberated all over the place. The servants immediately ran to the room, one of them quickly grabbed the telephone and called an ambulance._

 _Sirens were blaring loudly by the time it arrived, the sight didn't escape Akashi Masaomi's vision. He sighed and went out of his room. Behind the closed doors was a corpse that was dressed in a mocha silky gown covered with amethysts. The things that Masaomi performed on the dead body was quite obvious once you notice the sticky, white fluid that stained its attire._

 _"What is the meaning of all these racket, Yuriko?"_

 _"The young master has acquired some cuts and abrasions on his wrists, Akashi-sama. I do believe that this is what he used."_

 _The housekeeper handed him the sharpened razor, a tiny bit of blood was still visible on its edges. He stared at it for a couple of minutes and placed the razor-edged object in his back pocket. He gestured the female servant to be dismissed. Masaomi turned around and ambled towards his quarters, a crazed smile formed on his face as the distance with him and his room shrunk. He twisted the door knob and breathed in the lavender-like scent, in the center of his quarters was a bed covered with white sheets. Amidst it laid a pale woman with long, maroon locks with eyes bare of spirit._

 _Masaomi sat beside her, causing the linen to wrinkle, "Seijuro is becoming more and more feeble, this only proves that he's unsuitable for the role as my beneficiary. If you hadn't enlighten him with such nonsense then this would've been all preventable. However, I am willing to give him a much more proper training."_

 _The surroundings were filled with silence, no responds were heard from the stiff, decaying corpse. A hand clasped around her wrist as he caresses her cold cheeks. He inclined his head and brushed his warm lips on her cold ones, his belt clanked as he attempts to discard his tight trousers. Before he could continue, a knock on the door disrupted him, "Akashi-sama, the young master has arrived."_

 _"Bring him to his chambers right away," he instructed as he groomed himself in front of his round mirror. Removing the evidence of his current activity._

 _Akashi fiddled with his polo shirt as he waits for his father's arrival, he grew more and more tense as he hears the heavy steps coming closer. On cue, the owner of the house came in and gazes at him expressionless, "I'm home, fat-," his sentence was interjected when he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. Masaomi proceeded on hitting his son's face for multiple times until he was satisfied._

 _"Just what are you trying to prove to me, Seijurou? Are you trying to disobey me? I won't allow it, everything in this house including you, are my possessions. Therefore, what I say is what all of you must abide. I'm expecting for you to not repeat this act of defiance."_

 _"Yes, father," replied Akashi solemnly as he stares at his red carpeted floor. Masaomi sauntered around his room and cleared his throat for a brief moment, "I was going to let you enroll into Rakuzan High when you turn 16 after 3 years but I think I'll be abandoning that idea."_

 _"W-what? No, no don't father!," Akashi cried as soon as heard his father's decision, "I will definitely make sure to obtain good marks just give me a chance to live normally for o-"_

 _"My conclusion is final, you will be home-schooled. I will hire the best tutors to educate you, a school will only hinder you in becoming a fitting heir. Besides, monitoring you will be much more easy. Peers will only sully your perspective. Do you understand, Seijurou?," Masaomi anticipated for Akashi's response._

 _"Indeed, father. It's for the best."_

 _Years passed by quickly, Seijurou was now 16 years old. He observes the boys his age play in a nearby court in his balcony. He caught a glimpse of the teal blue-haired boy as he passes his ball to a dark-skinned male, "I'm kind of envious, it has been years since I've encountered an actual human being," muttered Akashi as he watched the teens. He couldn't call anyone in the house human. Ever since the death of his mother, the servants worked as if they were robots. Following any instructions commanded by his father. Everything is dull and all of his routines never changed. His lessons kept expanding and expanding, a break from these were_ _never allowed._

 _His father hasn't changed a bit. In fact, he's getting worst every single second. All they ever talked about in the dinner table, was achievements. He didn't care for his son's condition, all he was concerned about is creating an ideal lad for his company. Masaomi became a stranger in his child's eyes, a man void of sentiment for his only offspring._

 _His musings were cut off when he heard one of his instructors come in, he shut the doorway and sat on a chair. The day progressed as it always does, he grabbed his towel and headed towards the shower. He relaxed as the luke- warm water fell from the shower, snatching the shampoo as he pours a generous amount onto his palms. He massaged his head gently and rinses it. Next, he took the soap from its container and scrubbed every nook and cranny of his body._

 _"Seijurou," he ignored the voice calling him since there was no sign of anyone entering, "Seijurou!," the speaker vocalized louder. Thinking that he was hallucinating, got out of the shower immediately and dried himself off. The full-length mirror showed his muscular physique despite him being imprisoned in his own home. Behind him stood a person who looks exactly like him except for his hetero-chromatic eyes. The figure smirked at him and went near him, "You've grown weak, Seijurou."_

 _Akashi tried to brush off the illusion occurring right before his eyes but failed when the figure reappeared before him, "I can make your problems vanish but..on one condition."_

 _"I have no interest in anything that you have to say. You're nothing but an apparition due to my lack of sleep."_

 _"How harsh, it's merely a suggestion. Nevertheless, I know you better than anyone. I mean after all…I am you."_

 _"I've locked you away years ago, I will no longer let you influence me."_

 _"Oh but you will. Maybe not now but I am absolute that it will happen soon. All I need is a trigger."_

 _"That's absurd, you and I both know that we've been confined in these walls for years."_

 _"You'd be surprised, Sei-ju-rou," the hetero-chromatic eyed Akashi said as he chuckled darkly, "Are you appeased with this sort of lifestyle? What would dear mother say?," asked the clone as he sneered at Akashi's reaction._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"You never even bothered to find out the truth. You're too occupied in becoming daddy's little prim and proper doll. You may consider every single one in this putrid place as mere pawns but you're the biggest marionette out of all of them," his look alike stated scornfully as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, embracing him tightly from behind," You're very amusing to look at, Seijurou. How about I show you a little trick of mine as my gesture of compensating for my actions?"_

 _"Not interested."_

 _"Are you sure?," he uttered while he presses himself closer to Akashi. When he was about to pull away from the tight grip around his neck, his replica's face started distorting. The skin on its face begun to fall off, its locks grew longer whilst it became a darker shade of red, the flesh tumbled on the wet floor causing Akashi to slightly gag. Akashi blinked and what he saw behind him was, "Mother?"_

 _"I miss you, Seijurou," Shiori whispered as he cradles the head of Akashi who was frozen due to shock, "There's never a day where I stopped caring for you. Come with me and never look back."_

 _"I can't, you told me that I had so much to live for," muttered Akashi as he wallowed in his mother's touch. He tried to disregard the fact that this was all a mirage played out by his replica. He first emerged beside his hospital bed when he was still half-asleep due to the painkillers injected to him. The voice inside his head materialized by the time he was 15. His arrival gave Akashi a fright since it showed himself around 1 am. It urged him to harm his body for relief over and over. Luckily, no one found out about his predicament._

 _"I don't want you to suffer anymore. I just want you_ _to be_ _happy," Akashi withdrew her hands from him, "I'm sorry, mom. You can stop now."_

 _The clone exhaled and morphed back into Akashi, "You're more difficult than I thought."_

 _"Of course, I'm Akashi Seijurou after all."_

 _"Indeed. You can go back now."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Akashi opened his eyes and saw his hands and toes wrinkle from the excessive time he spent bathing. He switched off the button and covered himself with a black towel while drying his hair off with another. After getting ready, he went to the dining room and saw his father talking to one of his business associates. The man appeared to be in his late in 60s, he could perceive a bald spot forming on his head. They were currently conversing about profits and alcohol. Akashi cleared his throat to catch both their attention._

 _"Ah, Masaomi-kun you didn't tell me you had a son."_

 _"You never asked, Goro."_

 _"Oh didn't I?," Goro observed Akashi from top to bottom, "Where are my manners? My name's Hashimoto Goro. I own numerous car branches overseas."_

 _"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hashimoto-san. My name's Akashi Seijurou," Akashi looked away in disgust as he noticed a hint of lechery in the eyes of the elder when they shook hands, "May I be excused, father?"_

 _"What's the rush, Akashi-kun? We can get to know each other better over dinner."_

 _"I have studies to atte-"_

 _"Sit down, Seijurou. This will be a stepping stone for you in our business," Akashi reluctantly obeyed him and took a seat beside his father, paying no attention to the man in front of him."_

 _"So, Masaomi-kun. What school is he attending right now?"_

 _"He doesn't go to one."_

 _"That's very peculiar, Masaomi-kun! Isn't he mean, Akashi-kun?," an expectant look plastered on his face as he looks at the younger Akashi for a reaction. Akashi carried on sipping the soup that was served just now. Hashimoto went closer to Masaomi's ear and whispered, "Isn't he a bit unresponsive?"_

 _Masaomi turned to Goro, "Isn't it better that way? Kids nowadays are very troublesome, blabbering rubbish here and there. Seijurou is different from them, he's capable enough for his age to think like an adult."_

 _"Not only that, Akashi-kun is a very beautiful-looking lad! I wouldn't be shocked to see both genders chasing after him!"_

 _"He'll have none of that."_

 _Akashi finished his meal and straightened himself up. He hated the fact that he was the center of their conversation, it's like his presence wasn't even there to begin with. Of course, it was no shocker that his father's colleagues never knew of his existence. He never liked the idea of mingling with others, it was suffocating to interact with people who's only interested in your position in society. He paid no heed to the man who kept getting his attention._

 _He shut the door tight and flopped onto his bed. It has been a long day, an annoying oaf who looked at him funny during their first meeting persisted on bugging him. The feeling of dread on the said person still lingered, he has to be cautious the next time he encounters the man. He sat up and opened a drawer beside his bed, inside was an oval-shaped frame that had their family picture in it from a long time ago. He examined it and overheard click inside. Filled with curiosity, he moved the clasp of the frame and peeked inside._

 _Within it was a wee key with a note attached to it, he took a hold of it and read the note. According to the note, in the cellars was a room full of glass, watching you as you walk by, go straight ahead and you shall find what you strive. Nobody except for the servants visited the basement since it was occupied with old, dusty portraits and knick knacks. Other than that, it was just another useless part of the manor._

 _He mulled over the suitable time for him to make his way there and decided to proceed by the time his father goes to his business trip in two weeks. Akashi scurried to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he was about to get some shut eye, he heard a chuckle._

* * *

 _The days went by quickly, he can finally see what's hidden inside the mysterious room. When the clock strikes at 10 pm, where all the servants retire this will be the perfect time to advance downstairs. For now, it's still 6 in the evening. Anyhow, he stared at the disposed gifts in his waste bin. Ever since the day he met Hashimoto Goro, he has been receiving bouquets of red roses and invitations to five-star hotels. He declined his offers via phone calls and e-mails but the elder insisted. Right at that time, before his doorway stood a smiling Hashimoto, "Am I interrupting something?"_

 _"Well, I heard knocking was a thing, Hashimoto-san."_

 _"My apologies, I'm just craving to see you again."_

 _"Well, now you have. Please leave."_

 _"Aren't you bored of being cooped up in this place," he went near to Akashi, "Don't you want to try something out of your routines?"_

 _"No. Leave," Akashi backed away and grabbed a big book. He hid it behind his back and tried to suppress the urge to retch at the stench of the man._

 _Goro moved forward but stumbled on a bunch of pictures on the ground. It revealed a pale teen with round, doe-like eyes with teal-blue hair. The most common characteristics in the snapshots were the person's unawareness, "Ho?~ I didn't know you were into stalking? Is Masaomi-kun aware of these?"_

 _Akashi's glare said other otherwise, he snatched the images from the trespasser and placed them inside his cabinet, "It's none of your business, Hashimoto-san."_

 _"It clearly is now, I can conceal this little secret of yours but with one condition."_

 _"Oh, please you don't need to be obscure of your motives. Show me your true colours, Goro."_

 _Goro's grin faded and was replaced with a frown. He launched himself on Akashi and breathed in his scent, "You're a very attractive boy, Sei-ju-rou. I'll show you a very colourful side of the adult world."_

 _Before he could connect his lips with Akashi's, a book was smashed on his head. Akashi used this chance to distance himself from the perverted old man. The aching pain on his crown made him yelp and clutch head. Goro aimed at Akashi's feet and grabbed them to make the boy slip. Luckily, Akashi saw this coming and stepped on the attacker's hands. He proceeded on kicking the body to prevent him from moving an inch._

 _Akashi clenched Goro's hair and dragged him forcefully to the balcony,"There are many ways to silent a person, Goro. However, the most tactics are either money or," he revealed a cutter on his hands and raised the blade. Goro trembled when it grazed his neck, he raised his head and saw hetero-chromatic eyes instead of red ones._

 _"By simply eliminating them."_

 _Goro begged for his life to be spared but was cut off when the cutter was plunged into his mouth, "We wouldn't want anyone to know this little incident, do we? "_

 _Akashi sliced his tongue in half and laughed, "You're underestimating me if you think I'd let your filthy hands touch me. Hey, hey Seijurou can I stab his eyes too? I heard it'll feel like squishing a jelly. What? You're okay with it?"_

 _Goro shook his head repeatedly while snot was coming out of his nose, "You look revolting, Go-ro. It'll be over soon, entertain me," Akashi poked both his eyes in alternation and smirked at his finished product. He gathered his curtains and overlaid them on the body. He discarded any proof in his chambers and changed his attire._

 _"Ah, perfect timing. I should be going," Akashi grabbed the key and note. He also brought a flash light just in case. He climbed down and felt an eerie atmosphere with every step he makes. The basement was huge but finding the room wasn't exhausting at all since the door's features stood out. He inserted the key into the hole and saw an assortment of dolls on shelves. It's been a long time since he has seen such a sight. They looked marvelous, they were almost human. As he walked further a doll maker's workshop was right before him. 'It must be mother's, Akashi thought as he touches the tools organized neatly in a case. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of a door behind the table._

 _He moved the it aside and opened the door. A staircase that leads upstairs was the first thing he noticed when he successfully accessed the secluded passage. After he reaches the dead end, a lump of floor wood was located above him. He pressed the floor wood upwards and saw a sight that will haunt his dreams. He perceived a moan coming from his father as he performs sexual intercourse with a pale woman who turned out to be his deceased mother. The bed kept rocking, grunts became louder while his father thrusts inside the dead woman._

 _Akashi swiftly left the basement and ran as fast as he can in his bedroom. He was still in shock of the event that occurred just now. It was sickening, he never knew a human could be capable of doing such things."_

 _Masaomi dumbfounded when he saw his son by his doorway, "What are you doing here, Seijurou? Didn't I tell you to never enter this room."_

 _"I just to wanted confirm something," Akashi shoved the door, paying no attention to his father's protests. He dashed towards the bed, he narrowed his eyes and_ _glowered at him with revulsion, "Tell me the truth."_

 _Masaomi looked away and shrugged, "We had a disagreement."_

 _Akashi's anger fueled up at his father's indifference, "Why are you tainting her, father?," spat Akashi while he takes hold of the kitchen in his trousers._

 _"It would be a waste to put Shiori in a coffin covered with dirt and grass, she's still very useful. The only difference is that she's more adequate when served cold."_

 _"You're a monster."_

 _"And so are you, son."_

 _"I can't see you as a father anymore. You're inhumane," Akashi pointed the knife in his direction. Masaomi calmly ambled in front of Akashi's knife. He gripped_ _Akashi's hands and placed it on his chest, "It's the finishing blow, Seijurou. I know you'll be in my shoes someday," Masaomi impaled himself with the knife. A peaceful smile rested on his face as he breathes his final breath._

* * *

Akashi woke up with beads of sweat running down his head, it has 6 years since those events happened and yet it still torments to this day. He must have fallen asleep in his work table last night, he studied his craft works and stretched his limbs. Shortly after the incident, he burned the manor down and decided to move to Kyoto. He never saw the teal-head again.

He was too lazy to even move a limb to cook, he took a brisk shower and decided to eat out. While he was on his way to a cafe, he didn't notice a teal-haired man walk by him.

 _S_ tuffed, he jogged a bit and went inside an antique doll shop, "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned around and saw an old woman with short, light-blue hair with a hint of gray walk to him, "My, my you're all grown up! How's Shiori-chan?"

"She's no with us any longer, Kuroko-san. Her condition was indistinguishable….her heart beat faltered on the operation," Akashi misinformed Kuroko Hikari.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Akashi-kun."

"There's no need to apologize, Kuroko-san."

A sound of a bell jingling echoed throughout the store, "Tet-chan, how's Kyoto?"

Akashi turned around only to see the person he expected the least to appear in his life, "It's..you," he muttered.

"It's very refreshing, grandma. I'll be enjoying my stay here, it's a lot different from Tokyo," Kuroko noticed Akashi staring at him, "Ah, nice to meet you my name's Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko bowed as he introduced himself.

Akashi awed at Kuroko's movements, "My name's Akashi Seijurou. It's nice to finally see you eye to eye, Kuroko-kun."

"Eye to eye?," Kuroko asked in confusion. He rubbed his chin and tilted his head, "Have we met before?"

"I saw you play in a court nearby in the past."

"You did?"

"Yes, I owe you an apology for watching you without your consent."

"Oh no, it's fine. No harm was done, Akashi-san. It just surprised me that you'd notice that easily."

"Why are you saying that? There's no need for such formalities, I'm not that old."

"My presence is very low. Is that so? Then how old are you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi grabbed a reference book for creating doll clothes, "I'm 21 years old, I'll be turning 22 this December."

"We're the same age, huh? It's quite hard to believe that Akashi-kun. You emit such a strong aura."

"No one has ever told me that before."

"I'm sorry, I may have offended you, Akashi-kun."

"It's the opposite, Kuroko-kun. I'm slightly interested in you."

Kuroko became flustered at Akashi's, "Y-you're pretty straight forward, Akashi-kun. We're just starting get to know each other."

"I just can't help myself, Kuroko-kun. If you don't mind me asking, would you like to have some coffee sometimes with me?"

"I would love to, Akashi-kun. Have you obtained the items you need?"

"I'll just come back for them tomorrow. See you, Kuroko-kun," Akashi turned to the exit and waved to Kuroko and his grandmother.

"Have a good day, Akashi-kun."

"It already is," he flashed Kuroko with his widest smile, "Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes dilated when he heard Akashi called him by his first name. He also detected a change in Akashi's irises but he brushed it off as a trick of the light.

* * *

Ding. Dong

"Just give me a second, I'll be right there!," cried Akashi as he ran towards the door. He was stupefied by the time he unlocked the door, "Good morning, Akashi-kun. Grandmother wanted me to deliver these to you personally. I must have barged in on such short notice, I will leave immediately."

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun. No, that's not it. In fact, I'm the one who troubled you in sending all of these stuff here. How did you find this place?"

"I asked for directions from the convenience store two blocks from here. You're very well-known in the neighborhood."

"Strange, I don't go out that often."

"You didn't strike me as an introvert, Akashi-kun."

"Socializing is very tiresome."

"Then, I should go."

"Wait," Akashi grasped Kuroko's hand before he could reach the exit, "Stay, let's have some tea."

Kuroko moved the hand off his, "Sure, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi poured and served Kuroko some tea and biscuits. An awkward silence between the two remained, "Akashi-kun's house is enormous, do you live alone?"

Akashi consumed the hot beverage and set it down carefully, "Yes, I do."

"How about a housekeeper? Maintaining this humongous manor must be difficult to do by yourself."

"I don't trust them, I have adapted myself in keeping this house in a good condition. Besides, doing it yourself will save you the troubles of hiring for the ideal maid."

"Akashi-kun's very admirable, not many can handle such a responsibility. Your parents must be very proud."

A loud bang came from the coffee table, the contents of the cup spilled on the floor creating a wet patch on it. Akashi dumped everything down and crouched down. Uneven breathing sounds came out from Akashi's mouth. Kuroko advanced to Akashi and checked him, he had no choice but to execute mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to relieve him. He approached him and tilted his head back "I shouldn't have mentioned them, Akashi-kun. I must have triggered a bad memory."

Kuroko enclosed his mouth tight around Akashi's and blew two, shallow breaths. He moved away when he heard Akashi's respiration became normal. He helped Akashi up and placed him on an arm chair.

"Are you alright now, Akashi-kun? Do you need a glass of water?"

"It's okay, this happens everyday."

"Okay? Akashi-kun this is serious, let me help."

"As much as I love how you're concerned, Kuroko-kun. You shouldn't stress yourself in worrying about me."

Kuroko looked at him straight in the eye, never breaking off contact with Akashi's. After a few minutes, Akashi gave in.

"Do whatever you want."

* * *

Kuroko accompanied Akashi daily, they exchanged e-mails and information about each other. Akashi told him about his passion for doll making and showed him around his manor including his doll room.

He was glad that Kuroko was open minded about this. However, he kept the occurrences concerning his parents all to himself. He couldn't imagine the face Kuroko would create if he were to know.

"These dolls are truly human-like, Akashi-kun. Are you sure they don't wander around here at night?," Kuroko bantered. He laughed at Kuroko and handled it with care.

"Maybe they do, Kuroko," Akashi dropped the honorific a few weeks ago since they've encountered each other. He grew attached to the teal-haired man and looked forward to his company. Not only that, Kuroko also notified him of his former companions. A picture in Kuroko's wallet displayed a group of teens with a variation of hair colours that weren't common in Japan. He spotted his friend's discomfort when he mentioned about their lack of passion in basketball after 3 years of succession in dominating the games in their third year of middle school.

After that, he never confronted his former team mates again even when they entered high school. Kuroko instead focused on literature and avoided topics that involved basketball.

"Good night, Kuroko. Are you certain that you can handle going home tonight?"

"I'm not a girl, Akashi-kun. My guns will protect me from any type of danger."

"….Maybe I should go with yo-," Kuroko disappeared without a trace. Akashi sighed and hurried to his red auto-mobile."

Taking out his phone, he contacted an unknown number.

* * *

"I didn't know you were fond of violins as well, Akashi-kun."

"Would you like me to play you a tune, Kuroko?"

"I'd be delighted, Akashi-kun," Kuroko drank the milkshake he bought on the way to Akashi's house.

Akashi tuned the violin and gripped the bow. He brought the butt of the instrument to his neck and placed the flat side of the bow string and started to play. The piece Akashi played had a tinge of melancholy.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You played beautifully. Can you perform it tomorrow too?"

"Of course," Akashi narrowed the gap between him and Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Don't leave me, Kuroko," Akashi enveloped him in his arms and nuzzled his nose.

"I won't, Akashi-kun," he returned the affectionate gesture of the red-head and leaned in. Akashi stroked Kuroko's lips delicately.

"Can I kiss you, Kuroko?," asked without hesitation. Kuroko gulped his saliva and embraced Akashi's neck. Detecting his actions as an act of approval, he brushed his lip against the other and locked their lips in a tender manner. Kuroko glided his tongue over Akashi's bottom lip, his partner groaned and slid his pink, muscular organ within the teal-head's mouth. The latter was bewildered by the red-head's bold actions but succumbed to the pleasurable sensation he felt in his mouth. Akashi pressed Kuroko down the leather sofa and cradled his friend's body over his.

The two broke away to catch their breaths and indulged in one's warmth, "Did I come on too strong to you, Kuroko?"

"Not at all, Akashi-kun."

Akashi held on Kuroko's hand and brought it near his cheeks, "What's our relationship to you, Kuroko?"

"It's up to you, Akashi-kun."

"Is it possible for us to be more than what we are now?"

"You're undeniably dear to me but are you positive that you're not mistaking these emotions for something else?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that Kuroko's the apple of my eye," Akashi lightly massaged Kuroko's fingers, "Will you believe me, Kuroko?"

Kuroko's face glowed a dark shade of red, "Gee, Akashi-kun sure is sneaky."

* * *

Their bond kept on developing, amorous advances from the both were non-stop. They began to touch in inappropriate parts of their body, no longer feeling shy with one another. They experienced an eternal bliss over the past few months they've been together.

"I'm almost done with the vanilla cake, Tetsuya. What would you prefer to go with this?"

"A vanilla milkshake would be great, Sei-kun!"

"Now, now you should take it easy with that drink, It's bad for your health."

"It's just too irresistible," Akashi sighed.

"Fine but you'll have to take a break from it by tomorrow."

"Sei-kun's a meanie," Kuroko pouted.

"I'll call you when it's ready, you can wait in the living room," Akashi laughed softly at Kuroko's antics.

Kuroko strode to the sitting room when he instantaneously smelled a foul scent in the end of the hallway. He stopped midway and went to the direction of the odor. He took a whiff of the air and nudged the door open. A loud gasp escaped out of Kuroko.

The room was splattered with dried blood, the bodies were positioned around a table with a selection of confectioneries that were smothered with green mold. Upon a closer inspection, his eyes broaden.

"Aomine-kun..?," he rotated his eyes to look at the other three.

"Kise-kun...Midorima-kun...Murasakibara-kun..? W-what are they doing h-here?," Kuroko checked their non-existent pulses..

"Tetsuya? Why aren't you responding? The cake's do-"

Kuroko faced him with a horrified look on his face, the color of his face was drained of its usual liveliness, "W-what are they doing here, S-sei?

"Tetsuya, you weren't suppose to be here."

"What are you hiding, Sei?"

"We can forget all of these, Tetsuya."

"..I thought you trusted me.."

"I do! Just get out of this room, Tetsuya!

"Not until you explain these!"

"Kuroko!"

"Sei!"

"Tetsuya~"

"S-sei?"

"Kuroko, d-don't do this!"

Kuroko dashed out of the room and outstretched his hands for the handle but was prevented by a tight grip on his arm. Akashi was facing downwards, he faced Kuroko dead in the eye and smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tet-su-ya~," Kuroko exerted himself to remove the firm hold but was proven useless when the red-head with now hetero-chromatic eyes remained unperturbed.

"Your eyes, it's not like the usual Sei-kun….W-who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? My name's Akashi Sei-ju-rou~"

* * *

Akashi hummed a soft tune as he played the four-stringed instrument with his bow, "I'm glad you decided to remain here, your outfit suits you well. It took a lot of time and sleep to preserve you all."

"…"

"Ah, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi and...Tetsuya. Cat got your tongues?," Akashi placed the instrument next to the macaroons. He caressed Kuroko's chilly skin.

"Aren't you hungry? I prepared this meal just for you. I didn't want Tetsuya to be lonely..So, I created them."

"..."

Akashi sniffed Kuroko's tresses and hugged him, "You're absolutely alluring. My own lovely doll….I'll cherish you forever and ever. I won't let anyone steal you away from me..."

"I love you, Tetsuya."

The corpses of the multi-colored young men were never found, Akashi used some resources to prevent any suspicions. The case was kept unsolved by the authorities.

* * *

 **A/N:..*Laughs nervously* I'm sorry Kuroko. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next fanfic! I have a strange fascination towards yanderes and Akashi is one of them. I wanted to try something different from my first fanfic. I hope I depicted the scenes well: 3 I love you guys and I love this fandom! I noticed that there's hardly any Karma x Nagisa fanfics (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu). So, I will be creating some along with my other OTPs in the future.**


	2. Author's Note and Preview

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay and yes I am still alive. I have many reasons why I couldn't update nor upload any new stories or chapters. It's due to the fact that many assignments, projects and many more had to be done. So for that, I shall double the amount of stories/chapters I'll be uploading. And um...for that it'll be out by the second week or third week of August since examinations are coming since I'll have to proof read them. However, if I'm lucky enough maybe I'll be able to finish and upload them by this week? So, I guess I'll just show a preview for now? XD Sighs yeah, a nap really sounds good right now. Originally, this was suppose to be a one-shot as well but since an alternate ending is a must, a second chapter is already in the making. And of course, I just want to express my gratitude for everyone who took the time to read, review, favourite, follow and many more my fanfic. I never thought that this would be one of my passions back then. Second up is, "Porcelain Doll: Chapter 2-Good/ Alternate Ending"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its children, all of them are owned by the one and only Fujimaki-sama! Any similar stories are purely coincidental since Pizza-Muncher-chan doesn't steal but only eats pizza.**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

"I enjoyed killing every single one of them!"

"My name is Momoi Satsuki. It's nice to meet you, Akashi-san."

"Tetsu-kun is mine, Akashi-san. Please do kindly leave him alone."

"Don't look, Tetsuya."

"I couldn't let you go, Kuroko. I needed you."

"Momoi-san, may I ask you a favor?"

"Who's this woman, Kuroko?"

* * *

 **A/N: And there! :3 Anyway, it's been such a long time and I missed writing. Gee, if only school were easier, but of course that's too much to ask. Anyway, I just wanted to yet again for the fourth time to thank everyone who have read, reviewed, favorite this story. I love you all and may pizzas rain in your bedroom.**


End file.
